


In The Air Tonight

by RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean was not looking forward to saying goodbye to his brother.He had gotten Sam settled in his dorm at Stanford and was excited for one more night of burgers and beers before he had to leave in the morning to drive back to Kansas, where his Father insisted his life was.He had no expectations that his life would be anything but working, cleaning, and dodging John's fist when he was drunk, which was most nights.Dean wished he could stay close to his brother and far away from John, he didn't know that tonight his wishes would come true.





	In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN ABO BINGO SQ: phantom scents.  
> Please leave loads and loads of <3 to the Awesome QueenMaire for her hard work!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3Roo

 

 

 

 

Dean had never been so tired (outside of his heats) in all his life. Who knew moving his Moose of a younger brother a full day’s drive to his university would knock him down. He stuck his head back under the spray of the sad shower in the motel room. It was barely big enough for him to turn around in and the pressure was non-existant. However, on the plus side, there seemed to be an unlimited supply of hot water. 

Sam had called and had woken him from his nap. He said he was starved and he wanted Dean to come get him, so they could go get a burger and beer before they had to say good-bye over breakfast tomorrow. Dean blinked back the quickly formed tears at the thought of being separated from the young alpha. If he was honest with himself (which he was, he just kept his truths private, thank you very much), Sammy wasn’t just his younger brother. Dean had raised him from the time they were both young pups, so he was like Dean’s first born.

After dressing, he still had a few minutes before he needed to head out for Sam’s dorm. Dean flipped through TV channels before stopping on his favorite show ‘Dr. Sexy’. His mind drifted (since he knew this episode by heart) and he went back to thinking about his future. It was bleak thinking about working for his dad, and not getting to go to college like his brother did. 

Dean knew Sammy was, like, genius smart, but Dean was smart, too. Unfortunately, their dad “didn’t see the need to spend money on schooling an omega.” He only got to graduate from high school because he could still work a full shift at the garage in the afternoons, and he always kept the house clean and a hot meal ready. He had gotten really good at utilizing a slow cooker.

Nope, his future wasn’t in this cool town, going to a great school, having the time of his life with his brother. Nope, Sam’s future was here and Dean’s was back in Lawrence.

He hated this damn truck. He had wanted to drive his Baby and have Sam follow him in the rental truck, but no, Sam wanted them to ride together and pull a camper, so that meant Dean drove the pick-up truck. He missed his Baby. 

As he was sitting at the stop sign letting traffic go through, he caught a scent that caused the hair on his body to stand on end. It was the perfect combination of a perfect cherry pie and the inside of his baby, like worn leather. Huh, it wasn’t only his body hair that stood up. Dean took one hand off the steering wheel to press down his half chub. When he turned the corner, the smell faded and it made his omega whine at the loss. What the hell?!?

Dean pulled over and turned off the truck just to think. His omega never whined and he wanted to give his body time to chill out before picking up the Moose. He took a few deep breaths, wanting to capture just a bit more of that scent. It was perfect. It was home and mate. Son of bitch! Missouri had taught him what that meant. He had smelled his truemate. Before he could panic even more, he pulled out his phone.

“Dude, why aren’t you here?”

“Sammy, I smelled my Alpha.”

“Where are you?” 

Dean told him the corner he was parked at and Sam said he was on his way. He assured Dean he would help him find his Alpha. Dean hated that his younger brother knew how terrified he was, but there was no way he didn’t hear all the things John Winchester had yelled at his eldest son once he disappointed him by presenting as an omega. Thank God, Missouri lived next door to them as they grew up. She cared for them more than John ever did and she set them straight on how to be who they were, and not what others told them.

John had tried to tell Dean that he was protecting him by keeping him home, away from dangerous alphas. He had told Dean over and over that he was better off not meeting his mate, and that he would probably be an ass that wanted to keep him barefoot and pregnant. Of course, he was telling him these things as he beat him with one hand and chugged moonshine in the other hand.

He jumped when his door was pulled open before he realized it was Sam. He stumbled out of the truck and wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Dean, it’s gonna be alright. Hell, better than alright! Your Alpha is here! You realize that means once you find him, you don’t have to leave! We can be close!”

Stepping back he patted the Moose on the cheek.

“Thanks, brother. I kinda got lost in my head, ya know, remembering the crap Dad likes to spout once he gets in his bottles.”

“Alright, now, tell me what scent we are chasing.”

“Oh man. It's perfect. It's like Missouri’s cherry pie and leather.”

“Gross, that doesn’t sound appealing.”

“Well, that’s good, since it’s my Mate! Come on, let’s go back this way where I first caught a whiff. When I turned, I lost it so we should go the other direction, yeah?”

“Let me drive, that way you can concentrate on the scent.”

“Thanks Sammy, really. I'm so thankful that Missouri has been around to teach you how to be a good alpha. She was able to counter anything Dad taught you.”

Dean watched as his brother stopped before starting the truck. 

“Dean, I mean, yeah, Missouri has saved our hides over the years, but you’re the one who taught me how to be a good alpha. You raised me Dean, not John Winchester. Now, let’s go find your Alpha.”

They had stopped at a small neighborhood store a few hours later, to grab something cold to drink and some snacks. He was standing outside drinking his water, inhaling the faint scent of his Mate that they had been chasing around campus and the surrounding neighborhood. He hoped the cold water would cool off his inner omega. He could feel it pacing furiously at his inability to find his Alpha so far. 

“Come on, Dean. What's your nose saying?”

“My Alpha has been to this store, but not for a day or so. I asked the girl at the checkout, but she says she always smells cherry pie since her other job is in a bakery. My omega says that we’re close. Let's just walk around a bit, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“I wonder...”

“What?”

“I was just thinking. Wondering if my mate is a student, or just someone who lives around here. I will not believe my mate is a runner or jogger. Whatever you call it, the only reason I would run is if something is chasing me.”

“Yes, I have heard the ‘Dean Winchester thoughts on running’ since I started jogging in my freshman year of high school. I, for one, would be thrilled if your Mate is a runner. It would serve you right after bugging me about it for years. Years, Dean, years.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Evil brother, I am. Geez. Wait.”

Dean stopped as the breeze brought the alpha’s scent to him. It was coming from the south; the way they had just come from! Damn alpha was backtracking. Once he told Sam where it was coming from, he could see the Moose thinking hard.

“What?”

“I wonder if your Alpha is following your scent?”

“I’ve got blockers on.”

“Well according to Missouri truemates can scent each other through blockers. So, it is possible, Dean.”

“So, what am I supposed to do, stand still?”

“No, no. It was just a thought. We’ll go south.”

After a few blocks, Dean’s nose led him to turn east on a nice little street that had single family homes with large trees. It was so peaceful, that he almost didn’t realize that the scent was not dissipating. It was concentrated here! His Alpha was so close. He stopped and turned in a circle while his omega whined. 

“Dean, someone’s coming!”

“Yeah, but it’s not my Alpha. I smell cupcakes and brown sugar, not cherry pie and leather.” He could hear the disappointment in his voice but he couldn’t help it.

“Wow. You two are all kinds of pretty. I'm Gabe. I believe my brother is your Mate....”

“Dean! My name is Dean. Where is my Alpha?!”

“He’s in his house freaking out.”

“Doesn’t he want me?” 

Dean couldn’t stop the tear from forming and falling at the thought that his Alpha would reject him.

“Now, wait a minute. I never said that and I’m sorry if I implied that. He is terribly shy and he has bad anxiety. He came home because he smelled you just a block or so away, and made me come meet you first. He wants me to tell you about him, to give you a chance to leave if you want. So, can I tell you what he wants you to know, so you can go get him?”

“Yeah.”

He felt his brother squeeze his shoulder in support, which settled him some. His Alpha didn't reject him, but it seemed he was afraid, instead, that Dean would reject him. Pfft...as if.

“Good. Castiel, he goes by Cas, is a professor here, at Stanford. He teaches Religous History but he hates it. Our parents were utter crap and set some heavy shit on his shoulders when he presented as an alpha.”

Dean’s omega was pacing, whining and crying at the thought of his Alpha being mistreated.

“Wow, o.k. I’ve never heard anyone whine about Cassie. Sorry, where was I? Oh, yeah. So, he wants to go back to school to study Apiology.”

“Umm...huh?”

Sam chimed in. “It’s the study of bees, I think.”

“Got it in one, Stretch. Cas has some property our grandfather left him and he has a few hives going. He wants to live there permanently when he has finished school. He would living there, now, if it wasn’t for me.”

“Huh?”

Dean knew he sounded like an idiot but he was having trouble keeping his omega in line and from running to his Mate like Right The Hell Now!

“I’m staying with him right now. My baby brother is taking care of his dumb, older, omega brother. I will find a motel or something for a few days and let you two get ‘acquainted’ so to speak. Yeah, anyhow, he’s staying here close to school, so I have somewhere ‘safe’ to stay while I finish school.”

“He sounds amazing.”

“Back off Sammy, that’s my Mate.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“While your schtick is cute, let’s get on with this. Cas, well, he’s going into rut and I’m thinking Dean-o here is gonna go into heat pretty quickly. Cassie isn’t as weird as he thinks he is, he just had a lot of crap shoved in his head that I've been working on getting out for years. I think the love of his omega will help. Yeah?”

“Gabe, I swear. I will be a good mate for your brother.”

“Well then, I'm off to find a motel, and Dean-o? You are going down to the house at the end of the street. See the one there, with the bee flag in the yard? That's Cassie’s house, go help him make it a home.”

Dean was just about to start running, when he felt a hand on his elbow. He looked at Gabe with his eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“Just...can I ask you if you want pups?”

“Yeah, doesn’t he?” Before he could think himself into a downward spiral, he saw Gabe throw his head back and laugh.

“Hell, he wants a houseful, but he doesn’t want his Mate to feel like a brood mare, ya’ know? His house on the Bee Property, as I call it, has 6 bedrooms. He has said over and over, that if his Mate wants a career, he could be an At Home Alpha. Raising pups and bees.”

“Thanks Gabe. See ya’ in a few days. Sammy, I need you to call John. I’m not going back. Alright?”

“Sure thing, Dean. Call me in a few days?”

“Yeah.”

Dean took off at a jog to his future, as he heard his brother telling Gabe he could stay with him for a few days. He was glad to hear the offer to his future brother-in-law, but all he could think about was getting to his Alpha.

He found himself holding onto a door knocker that was shaped like a honeycomb. Taking a deep breath, he let it fall against the door.

“Omega?”

“Alpha.”


End file.
